


The Line Between Trash and Treasure

by Lamsfan



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, For Tzynya, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Alex likes John's artwork.





	The Line Between Trash and Treasure

Alex’s journal fell from his bag as he tossed it on the floor just inside the door.  John would have simply stuffed it back inside; Alex would be lost without it if it wasn’t there when he needed it.  But a page slipped from the binding.  It was the drawing John had made of Alex, the one he had thrown away, the one that didn’t quite capture the smile dancing behind his eyes or the hint of a joke in the curl of his lip.  On it, Alex had written: The line between trash and treasure is an imagined one.


End file.
